gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Abyss
Complete this maze to receive Cthulhu Gumball To Unlock Defeat Hell Frontier maze and have 560 DP. Note: you also receive upon unlocking it. Hidden Gumball To obtain Cyclops Gumball: Find all Five Monkeys and then visit their Boardroom with the Invitation given by the last monkey found. See Five Monkeys Story Quests Destruction Land of the Gods Floors 40 (Difficulty 48) - 2 Vigors Rewards : * In maze: Formula for Ancient God Curse potion * Post completion Maze Reward: 1 Gem Sneak into! Devil's Court! Floors 45 (Difficulty 49) - 2 Vigors Rewards : * In maze: Formula for Spring of Mind * Post completion Maze Reward: 1 Gem Heart and Wisdom Test Floors 45 (Difficulty 49) - 2 Vigors * In maze: Formula for * Post completion Maze Reward: Bloody Battle! Ancient One! Floors 50 (Difficulty 50) - 2 Vigors - Boss fight on last floor * In maze: Cthulhu Gumball, Formula for * Post completion Maze Reward: Endless Mode - 3 Vigors Quests / DP Enemies Boss "Old Days Dominator" Skills: * Spiritual Control - Launch an attack every 3 rounds, deal triple damages, and decrease Mental by 5 * Nightmare - Impose the effects according to the enemy's Mental (Effects can be superimposed) ** <=100: Decrease the enemy Mental by 1 per round ** <50: The enemy is unable to recover HP ** <25: Spiritual control can eliminate the enemy's Buff * Dark Realm - Physical Resistance +30%, Spell Resistance +20%, and deal damage to the enemy by (?%) of Max HP (the lower the Mental, the higher the damage) Special Maze Mechanics Mental In the abyss, your mental will be tested! The world you face will change with your mind, and when your Mental turns to be zero, you will face Death! (When mental is lower than a certain value, Debuff is obtained) You can use Stone of Light or Stone of Dark to influence Mental. Stone of Light - Come to senses (increase Mental) Stone of Dark - Reduce Mental Chaos Drive You can find runes throughout the maze, dropped by enemies, interactions, and shops. Can access your inventory by the bag in your inventory. Each rank increases the effect of the Chaos Drive. Two identical of the same level can be combined into a Chaos Drive one rank higher. Nothing will show up on the fifth tab until you collect each of those Chaos Drives. Special Occurrences Mysterious Platform This magic platform is covered with a chaotic force, and you can enhance your spells here! *Add Chaos Drive runes to your spells Abyss Furnace The hot magma is rolling in this furnace, and you can enhance your equipment here! *Use equipment to upgrade during blue to green sanity *at yellow or lower sanity, use to convert equipment into chaos drive Chaotic Altar This ancient altar is engraved with mysterious runes, which can transform the sacrificial offerings into more pure energy! *Sacrifice different Chaos Drives to achieve different effects *on blue to green sanity, sacrifice yield either stone of light or stone of darkness *on yellow sanity, sacrifice yield stats gain *On red sanity, one Rank 5 (or Special) Chaos Drive = One Magic Ware set item. *once all 4 magic ware collected, altar will stop at yellow effect Prayer Room This dilapidated prayer room looks very rudimentary, but it has no impact on your prayer to the gods! *God of Light **+10 Mental **Scepter VII **Blue Sanity: Light Contract - Special Chaos Drive *God of Dark **-10 Mental **Red Sanity(?): Dark Contract - Special Chaos Drive Torture device This iron and steel torture device looks like a female very much. Its interior has human shape cavities and is full of thorns. *Use (Blue to Yellow Sanity): Remove a random visible monster from the floor. *Use (Red Sanity): Release a random monster or Vincent (Monkey) Horror totem This dilapidated totem is contaminated by an evil spirit, maybe you can find a way to purify it! (When at present, the damage all enemies suffered decreases by 20%) *Blue/Green Sanity: Purification: Convert to Totem of Fear, may receive Scepter II *Yellow Sanity: The dilapidated totem has been severely eroded by the evil spirit, and it is difficult to restore it to its original state. Try to Destroy it! ( When at present, all enemies recover HP by 20% per round) **Destroy: Destroys horror totem. *Red Sanity: The horror power emitted by this totem is not something you can solve. Leave now! **(When at present, all enemies recover HP by 30% per round) **(When at present, all enemies Attack increase by 80%) **(When at present, the damage all enemites suffered decreases by 50%) Totem of Fear This totem is painted with spell runes. All enemies who see it will fall into inexplicable panic. (When at present, damage suffered by all enemies increase by 10%, lasts for 15 rounds) Alchemy Lab Some dusty alchemy equipment is piled up in this lab. You can smelt the spell scrolls here. *Smelt different equipment to acquire spell scrolls *Smelt 6 stars items on yellow sanity or lower for Time Acceleration - Rank 6 Air Spell Alchemy Lab This dilapidated lab looks a bit gloomy, and there is a yellow manuscript on the alchemy platform. *Take it away: Gain Edward's Manuscript- Gain Mechanical Arm Holy Well This cold and clear spring water slowly pours out from the cracks in the underground rock. You can restore a lot of physical strength by taking a sip. *Take a sip: Encounter Water Elf **Give Rank 3+ Chaos Drive for Elf Paean - Rank 6 Water Spell Yellow Sanity: Polluted Spring Water This spring water looks very turbid. Because Warmonsters often come to drink, it is contaminated with a lot of tyranny. *Take a sip: Berserk status (Attack +100%, Damage suffered +30%) red sanity: max hp -30, sanity -5, raise random stats Entropy Ship This strangely shaped ship is made up of bones and souls, which are often used by the demons to navigate in the plane. *Sacrifice different Chaos Drives to travel backwards in floors (3 floors per rank) Withered Tree The branches of this huge ancient tree have completely withered. It is full of atmosphere of death and defeat. *Break off: Gain Twig Doom Old Tree Fierce ravens stand on this old tree, and they will attack the surrounding creatures if they are frightened! *Shaking Old Tree (3 uses): Deal damage to a random enemy and yourself. Evil Old Tree This huge old tree has a deep tree hole at the bottom, and a black fruit at the top of the twig. *Pick: Gain Evil Fruit *Investigate (once only): Encounter Giant Toad **Feed 3 Rotten Meat Pieces - Gain Golden Key (for Ophelia's Task Book) Devil Vine This black vine is slowly squirming. If a creature is accidentally entangled, its life will be in danger... *Dig: Gain Vine Devil Vine(Yellow Sanity) This black vine is slowly squirming. If a creature is accidentally entangled, its life will be in danger... *Fell: Random item: **Giant Dragon Scale - Special Chaos Drive **Scepter V Death Vine(Red Sanity) This vine is growing wildly, blocking the road ahead, and you need to find a way to attract its attention! (The vine summons 1 vine tentacle per round up to a maximum of 20) *Feed 1 Rotten Meat: Stops summoning vine tentacles Five Monkeys Locate all Five Monkeys and the fifth one will give you an Invitation to their Boardroom to collect plans for the hidden gumball, Cyclops. Each Monkey also gives a special reward. * Peter - Random Enemy - Peter's Golden Finger - Special Chaos Drive * Yorick - Hidden in Spike Cave (Use Sentry item) - Random Spells * Vincent - Torture Device (Red Sanity) - Scepter I * Ben - Purchase items in Devil Businessman shop, then buy for 1k - Random Chaos Drive * Danny - Boss Level 60 or higher - Dragon Ball Radar(Receive 2-4 Dragon Balls randomly) 7-section Scepter Locate all Seven pieces of the scepter and combine to receive the Holy Light Guardian - Rank 6 Light Spell. If you cast the spell, the 7-section Scepter is destroyed. * Scepter I - Rescue Vincent from Torture Device * Scepter II - Random reward from Purifying Horror Totem * Scepter III - Found in random Spike Cave * Scepter IV - Random reward from a corpse * Scepter V - Random reward from rescuing gumball from Devil Vine (Yellow Sanity) * Scepter VI - Purchase from Devil Businessman * Scepter VII - Random reward from Prayer Room (Light) Spike Cave Enter to fight monsters. With GGoT or Sentry, can find the following special interactions in addition to normal items: *Yorick (Monkey) - Gain random spells *The Statue of Death *Wax Statue *Typewriter - Manuscript full of Words Can additionally find Scepter III Wax Statue This humanoid wax figure is lifelike, as if it were real, but you always felt that something is wrong with it! *Observe - Blood Wax Block Special Chaos Drive The Statue of Death This icy Statue of Death is shrouded in a thick black mist, giving you a feeling of ghast! *View: Obtain Book of the Dead - Master the Rank 6 Dark spell Call of the Dead Typewriter This typewriter is working, with the "clattering" sound, but what is strange is that there is no one in front of it! *Search - Manuscript full of Words Devil Businessman (Shop) Corpses Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: * * * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here or check the Spike Cave section, as a maze mechanic (Sentry Guard) allows revealing hidden items without the title. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Tips How to get Level 6 Magic Each level six magic requires a special action Water - Sacrifice at least a level 3 Chaos Drive at the pool when the water elf appears (50+ sanity needed) Light '- Collect all 7 pieces of the scepter and assemble '''Dark '- '''Fire - Earth '''- '''Air - Notes External links Category:Mazes